spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man Without Fear
: Looking for another article with the name Daredevil? Check out the Daredevil disambiguation page. The Man Without Fear is the seventh episode from season three. Spider-Man and Daredevil must work together to prove that Peter Parker is innocent and to bring the Kingpin to justice. Plot Inside the burning Fisktronics building Daredevil is able to keep debris from falling on him and Spider-Man by holding it up with his billy club. Daredevil and Spider-Man then crawl out from under the debris and go to get the data disc that could prove Peter Parker's innocence before it gets destroyed in the fire. As the two of them climb up a wall more debris falls and hits Daredevil. Spider-Man gets Daredevil to safety and goes back for the data disc. As Spider-Man makes it to a computer he finds the evidence to prove his innocence and downloads it to a disc. However, two guards arrive and shoot at Spider-Man. Spider-Man is able to jump out of the way and stick to a wall. However, the fire causes the wall to tumble down. Thinking that Spider-Man is dead the guards leave. However, Daredevil quickly arrives and leads Spider-Man outside to safety. On the roof of the Fisktronics building Spider-Man thanks Daredevil for saving him. However, Daredevil says that he was actually saving Peter Parker. For a moment Spider-Man believes that Daredevil knows who he really is. However, Daredevil says that he can clear Peter's name with the disc they got from the Fisktronics computer. Spider-Man then hands the disc to Daredevil and Daredevil tells Spider-Man that he will get the disc to Matt Murdock. Now that Daredevil trusts Spider-Man he tells him that their real enemy is the philanthropist Wilson Fisk and that in the criminal underworld he is known as the Kingpin. At that moment Spider-Man's spider sense goes off and they are soon surrounded by Susan Choi and other armed federal agents. However, Spider-Man and Daredevil are able to jump off the roof and swing to safety. Moments later Terri Lee and the fire department arrive at Fisktronics. Terri Lee approaches Agent Susan Choi and tells her that Peter Parker is not a traitor and could not be responsible for the fire at Fisktronics. Terri asks who the guy in the red suit is and how the Fisk's are involved and accuses Agent Choi of rushing to judgment before fully investigating. However, Chio tells Terri that as far as she is concerned the investigation is over and also tells her that she is out of her jurisdiction. Sometime later at Crime Central, Alistair Smythe tells Kingpin that all traces of their secret data and burned and his plan to frame Peter Parker is seceding. However, Richard Fisk walks in and tells Alistair that he is wrong because Peter Parker was able to escape. Richard then reveals that Spider-Man was also able to obtain information that could clear Peter Parker and incriminate Kingpin in the process. Kingpin blames Smythe for this failure. However, Smythe tells Kingpin that since the feds were investigating them framing Peter Parker was the best way to get them off their trail. Kingpin fears that that information could send him to prison. However, Richard sees on the news that Peter's Aunt May has been taken to the hospital. Kingpin then plans to have a spy at the hospital to capture Peter in the event that he visits his sick aunt. Moments later Peter Parker arrives at Matt Murdock's apartment. As Peter turns on the tv he sees on the news that Aunt May had been rushed to the hospital after collapsing. as Peter rushed toward the elevator Matt Murdock arrived and tells him that Daredevil gave him the evidence needed to clear his name. Peter tells Matt that his aunt is in the hospital and that he needs to see her. As his attorney Matt advises Peter against going to the hospital since he is still an escaped felon but as his friend tells him that he understands. As Peter leaves for the hospital Matt tells him that he will go to the feds and give them the evidence needed to clear his name. A short while later Spider-Man arrives at the hospital and peeks through the window into Aunt May's room. Spider-Man sees that Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, and Anna Watson are in the room with her. Anna blames Peter for May's condition and says that May would be better off if Peter was put in prison. Mary Jane is frustrated with what her aunt is saying and she storms out of the room. At that moment Matt Murdock is at Susan Choi's office and gives her to disc to clear Peter's name unaware that she is really working for the Kingpin. As Matt leaves the office Agent Choi calls Richard Fisk and tells him that she has the disc. As Agent Choi leaves the building Terri Lee secretly follows her. Back at the hospital as Mary Jane walks down the hall she is pulled into a broom closet. Mary Jane sees that Peter is the one that pulled her in and hugs him. Peter tells Mary Jane that he needs her help and asks if she has given up on him. Mary Jane answers that she would never give up on him and then kisses Peter. However, Mary Jane quickly pulls away and says that she didn't mean to kiss him because she and Harry are dating. Peter then tells Mary Jane that he must get into May's room to see her. Mary Jane is able to find some scrubs and a surgical mask and Peter disguises himself as a doctor and sneaks into May's room. When Peter sees May he tells her that Matt Murdock has evidence that can prove he is innocent. At that moment Peter's spider sense goes off and Anna Watson walks into the room. Peter is shocked that Anna set off his spider sense and believed that she must be extremely angry. Anna then helps Peter get past security. However, as they get outside Anna Watson reveals that she is really Chameleon. Chameleon then knocks Peter and Mary Jane out with gas and pushes them into a van and the van quickly drives away. Later that night Richard Fisk picked up Susan Choi in his limo. Choi then handed Fisk the data disc. As the limo drives off Terri Lee follows it in her patrol car and get a good look at the license plate number. Terri Lee pulls over and types the number into her laptop and learns that the limo belongs to Richard Fisk. Terri then calls Matt Murdock and informs him that Agent Choi has given the disc to Richard Fisk. Peter and Mary Jane, still unconscious from the knockout gas, are taken to Kingpin's mansion. Richard then contacts his father and tells him that he has Peter Parker and the data disc. As Kingpin ends his son's video message he tells Alistair Smythe that Richard has cleaned up his mess and that he is glad that his relationship with his son is nothing like the relationship he had with his father. Smythe is curious about Kingpin's past so Kingpin tells Smythe that when he was a child his father was a small time criminal but had dreams of being in the mafia. Kingpin also revealed that because he was over weight he was ostracized and lonely. As a young adult Wilson Fisk, then known by his real name, Wilson Moriarty, joined his father in his criminal activity. However, because of his weight Wilson was unable to escape the police. Wilson was then sent to prison for several years where he studied and gained knowledge. Wilson then began to build his criminal empire and was able to hack into the prison computer files and erase everything about his previous life. Wilson Moriarty then took the name Wilson Fisk. However, the papers started calling him the Kingpin. Kingpin then had his father brought to Crime Central and had him killed because that was the final link to his past. When Kingpin is finished telling his story Alistair tells Kingpin that he knew he was ruthless but was shocked to learn that he was capable of killing his own father. Meanwhile at Kingpin's mansion Peter Parker and Mary Jane are placed into an airtight chamber. With Chameleon and Susan Choi watching Richard Fisk turns the chamber on and the air pressure begins to lower. However, Terri Lee and the NYPD arrive and get into a fire fight with Richard, Choi, Chameleon and some guards. At that moment Daredevil bursts through the window and takes out a few guards and the Chameleon. Terri makes her way to the chamber and is about to release Peter and Mary Jane when she is attacked by Susan Choi. However, Terri is able to defeat Choi and release Peter and Mary Jane before they can suffocate. Peter is then quickly able to change into his Spider-Man costume and and save Terri Lee from two of Fisk's guards. Daredevil then fights Chameleon. However, Chameleon uses his Image Inducer to take the appearance of Daredevil. As they start to fight each other Spider-Man arrives. Spider-Man wants to help Daredevil but is unable to figure out who is Chameleon and who is Daredevil. However, Daredevil is able to use the rope in his billy club to capture Chameleon. Spider-Man then checks on Mary Jane. Mary Jane is attacked by a guard. However, she is easily able to take him down. Richard Fisk attempts to get away but is stopped by Spider-Man and Daredevil. However, Fisk is able to throw the data disc to Chameleon and Chameleon gets away on helicopter. While Spider-Man and Daredevil chase after the helicopter Richard Fisk is arrested by Terri Lee. Spider-Man and Daredevil follow the helicopter to Crime Central and when they get inside Spider-Man keeps the guards busy while Daredevil goes after Kingpin. A short while later Daredevil makes it to Kingpin's office. Daredevil and Kingpin then start to fight each other. The two fight for a few moments. However, Kingpin is able to electrocute Daredevil with a taser on the tip of his cane. As Kingpin is about to kill Daredevil, Spider-Man arrives and holds him back with a web line. However, Kingpin grabs the web line and uses his strength to pull Spider-Man off of the wall and hit him. Kingpin then runs away and is able to make it to the elevator. As Kingpin flies off in a helicopter Spider-Man shoots a web line at the helicopter and he and Daredevil climb up it. Spider-Man crawls to the front of the helicopter and covers the wind shield with webbing. This forces Kingpin to land on the street. As Kingpin gets out of the helicopter Daredevil captures him in a rope from his billy club. However, Daredevil pushes a button on Kingpin's belt and reveals that he is really the Chameleon. Daredevil deduces that Chameleon must have taken Kingpin's appearance shortly after the real Kingpin got away by using the elevator in his office. Spider-Man asks Daredevil how he knew it wasn't the Kingpin and Daredevil answers that he can see through disguises. Spider-Man is worried that Daredevil knows who he is. However, Daredevil reassures Spider-Man that he has respected his right to privacy and that he is a big believer in the U.S. Constitution and the law. A few days later Richard Fisk and Susan Choi stand trial for treason and are found guilty. The judge says that the court will show leniency if they name any accomplices. Wilson Fisk leans over to Richard and whispers to him that sacrifices must be made. Richard decides to keep his mouth shut and take all the blame for his father. After the trial Wilson Fisk approaches Peter Parker outside the courthouse and acts like he is sorry for everything that his son put him through. Peter decides to go along with it because if Peter were to let on the he knew Fisk was the Kingpin then Fisk could figure out that he is Spider-Man. As Fisk's limo drives off Peter thinks to himself that Fisk should be careful because he now knows that he is the Kingpin. Later that night at Crime Central, Kingpin tells Alistair Smythe that his days are numbered because of his failure. As Alistair leaves the room Kingpin wonders how long he will have to wait for his son to exact his revenge on Spider-Man and Daredevil. The next day Matt Murdock goes to the Daily Bugle and meets with J. Jonah Jameson where it is revealed that Jameson was the one that paid Murdock to be Peter's attorney. Matt asks Jameson why he won't let him tell Peter that he was the one that paid for his defense. Jameson answers that it would spoil his image. Jameson also reveals that Joseph Robertson offered Peter his job back. That night on top of the Woolworth Building, Spider-Man meets up with Daredevil. Daredevil tells Spider-Man that Matt Murdock has been called to Washington D.C. for a special assignment for the Justice Department. Daredevil also tells Spider-Man that since he won't be around it will be up to him to hold Kingpin at bay until Murdock and gather enough legal evidence to arrest Kingpin and put him in prison for the rest of his life. Spider-Man then realizes that he doesn't know much about Daredevil and asks how he and Murdock met each other. Daredevil replies that he regrets that he and other masked men have to keep secrets but assures Spider-Man he he is a friend and an ally in his battle against Kingpin. Daredevil then uses the grapple in his billy club to swing away and Spider-Man promises that he will continue to fight the Kingpin. Cast Cameos *Hobgoblin (Mentioned only) *Kingpin's father *Vanessa Fisk (As a photograph) *Joseph Robertson Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Fisktronics ::*Crime Central ::*Parker house ::*Mercy Memorial Hospital ::*Matt Murdock's apartment ::*Susan Choi's office ::*Kingpin's mansion ::*National Bank ::*Alley ::*Courtroom ::*Bank ::*Courtroom ::*Daily Bugle ::*Woolworth Building Items *Daredevil's Billy Club *Web-Shooters *Data disc *Smythe's hover chair *Image Inducer *Airtight chamber *Kingpin's cane Continuity *This episode picks up directly where the last episode left off. *There are a few references to The Hobgoblin, Part I and The Hobgoblin, Part II in this episode. :*When Daredevil tells Spider-Man that Wilson Fisk is really the Kingpin, Spider-Man realizes that is why Hobgoblin attempted to assassinate him. :*When Spider-Man and Daredevil enter Crime Central, Spider-Man mentions that the last time he was there was when the Hobgoblin took over the building. Trivia *This episode and Framed was intended to be a backdoor pilot for a Daredevil cartoon. The series was put on hold to coincide with the 2003 Daredevil movie. However, the Daredevil series was eventually cancelled. *Mark Hoffmeier revealed in an interview that Framed and The Man Without Fear are two of his favorite episodes. *The Man Without Fear is Daredevil's nickname in the comics. *Mercy Memorial Hospital, the hospital Aunt May is taken to, is a real hospital in New York. *When Susan Choi calls Richard Fisk from her office she only dials three numbers on the phone. Not enough to actually make a phone call. *In one scene Terri Lee drives past the theater that Blade uses as his headquarters. *When Terri Lee looks up the limo's license plate number on her laptop it shows that Richard Fisk's address is 2 East 91st Street. *Kingpin's origin in this episode was original to the series. In the comics his real name was Wilson Fisk not Wilson Moriarty. Also in the comics Wilson Fisk started out as an enforcer for the New York City crime lord, Don Rigoletto. Fisk eventually killed Rigoletto, took control of his criminal empire, and started calling himself the Kingpin. *Season three had fourteen episodes but only eight of them dealt with sins committed by fathers. This episode dealt with the sins committed by Kingpin's father which eventually led to Wilson Fisk's arrest. This in turn inspired Fisk to become the Kingpin and kill his father. *In a brief scene there is reused footage from Return of the Spider Slayer. The Black Widow is clearly visible behind Alistair Smythe. *In the flashback to how Kingpin rose to power he was shown as a young man. However, a Daily Bugle newspaper with an article about Kingpin's rise to power is dated 1995. The year is a mistake because it is know that Kingpin has been active in the criminal underworld for several years prior to this episode. Considering that Kingpin has to be in his mid to late 40's the flashback scenes would have to take place roughly sometime between 1964 and 1968. *During the episode Spider-Man jokingly calls Kingpin, Moby Dick. Moby Dick is a novel written by Herman Melville in 1851. The story is about a sea captain named Ahab who seeks revenge on a white whale named Moby Dick for biting off his leg at the knee. *There is a reused shot from Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous in this episode. In one shot the Cold Fusion Battery can be seen in the background. *This episode marks one of only a few times a character punches someone. Kingpin punches Spider-Man when he pulls him off of a wall. *During Fisk, Choi, and Chameleon's trial the judge finds them guilty. However, Chameleon is not in the courtroom. In the episode, The Cat it is revealed that since Chameleon is a dangerous terrorist S.H.I.E.L.D. took him into custody shortly after his arrest and imprisoned on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Episode review A review by Amazing Spidey from Marvel Animation Age This episode was a turning point in the series, as one of the main focus points of the show, the fact that Wilson Fisk is really the Kingpin, was finally revealed to Spider-Man. As cool as it was to finally see Spider-Man learn that Fisk was a criminal, none of the Kingpin that followed lived up to the previous ones. With his identity known, the Kingpin just wasn't as much fun anymore. Not to say he was a bad character, he was just a shade below his usual self after this. As with part one, this episode was an excellent offering. Featuring nice animation and some very good music, the episode kicked the arc into high gear, and teased the fans by showing the Kingpin apprehended. I remember being shocked watching it when I was a kid, and then being surprised it was actually the Chameleon. One of the weirder things I find about this show was that Kingpin never actually got caught. True, he was apprehended in the final episode, but that wasn't are Kingpin, that was Armored Spider-Man's Kingpin. In an ironic twist, that version was actually a lawyer! There was something about Daredevil's presentation in the show that stood above all other guest appearances. Maybe someone was trying to push for a Daredevil spin-off, but it is obvious more effort went into Daredevil than the Punisher, Doctor Strange and Blade. It may have been the fact Daredevil fit into Spider-Man's world easier than the aforementioned, and was easier to get by the censors, regardless, truly a fantastic episode, and I'm deeply disappointed the proposed spin-off never appeared. Hopefully, one day, we'll get to see Daredevil animated again! Quotes "Why are you so interested in helping Parker?" "I like his work. He always shoots my good side." : '-Daredevil & Spider-Man' "I hate to leave you, but if I don't get that disc, Peter Parker will be cooked!" : '-Spider-Man' "I hope this software isn't soft boiled yet." : '-Spider-Man' "This time, I'm getting out out of here." "How? You can't see your way through this smoke." "Maybe some of us look at the world differently than others." : '-Daredevil & Spider-Man' "Thanks. You saved me." "Actually, I was saving Peter Parker." "Excuse me?" "You got that disc, right?" "Oh, yeah, right. The disc. This will clear Parker. Get it to your pal, Matt Murdock." "I'm sure he'll be grateful as I am for everything." "Hey, we’re even." "Since you and I appear to be on the same team, I should tell you who are real adversary is in all this. His name is Wilson Fisk." "The entrepreneur and philanthropist?" "That's all a facade. Fisk is really a devious criminal mastermind who calls himself the Kingpin." "Wilson Fisk? Wait a minute. That would explain why the Hobgoblin was after him." : '-Spider-Man & Daredevil' "How did Spider-Man know where to look? Who is leaking information? This is all your fault! It was bad idea to frame Parker in the first place." "But the feds were on to our data smuggling operation. It seemed like the most elegant way to throw them off our trail." "We are under even more scrutiny now than before. And at this moment, Spider-Man may hold the most incriminating evidence against me." : '-Kingpin & Alistair Smythe' "Ah, a glimmer of light through the gloom. Should Parker be stupid enough to visit his ailing aunt see to it that we are there to welcome him. We may have lost the data disc, but we will have Parker." : '-Kingpin' "Good news, Peter. Daredevil has given us the evidence we need to appeal your conviction." "Matt, my Aunt May's in the hospital. I've gotta see her right away!" "I'd have to advise against that. You’re still an escaped felon. It would be wiser to cooperate with the authorities and turn yourself in." "I can't waste the time right now. If anything should happen to her. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love." "Maybe I know better than you think. As your attorney, I must advise against this. But as your friend, I understand. I'll take the disc to the feds. Maybe I can persuade them to suspend their dragnet. Just be careful. You’re still a fugitive. If anyone sees you, they may shoot first and ask questions later." "I won't be seen." : '-Matt Murdock & Peter Parker' "The data on this disc proves my client is innocent." "How did you get it?" "Lets just say Peter has people looking out for him. I need a receipt. The only copy." "Time is of the essence, Mr. Murdock. My people are tracking Parker. They might shoot him on sight." "Point well taken." (Matt Murdock hands Susan Choi the disc.) "I must make immediate arrangements to protect and exonerate Parker." (Matt Murdock leaves Susan Choi's office and Choi calls Richard Fisk.) "Yes?" "I have the package you wanted." : '-Matt Murdock, Susan Choi, & Richard Fisk' "Peter! What are you doing here? There are police everywhere." "I need your help. You haven't given up on me have you?" "Never. You can always count on me." (Mary Jane kisses Peter, but quickly pulls away.) "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Harry and I are. . ." "I know. Listen. I must get in to see Aunt May. Can you think of a way?" "Leave it to me." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker' "Aunt May, can you hear me?" "Peter, your here." "Everything's gonna be okay. Mr. Murdock has evidence that will clear me." "I told them you were innocent. My Peter is a good boy." : '-Peter Parker & May Parker' "Thanks for calling me right away, Detective Lee. That disc was Parker's one chance to be exonerated. They'll be the devil to pay for this." : '-Matt Murdock' "The data on this disc could have destroyed my father. He'll be pleased with all we've done." : '-Richard Fisk' "You see, Smythe, my son has cleaned up your mess." "How touching." "It is. I must say it pleases me greatly knowing that my relationship with my son is nothing like what I went through with my own father." "Your father? I occurs to me I know very little about your past. What was your father like?" "What is the best way to say it? I believe small time hood sums it up. But my father wanted more out of life. He wanted to become a member of the mob. As for myself, I was lonely, ostracized because of my weight. My father had great dreams. But things never went my father's way. Whatever my father touched turned positively putrid. Over the years, I tried to join my father in his business pursuits. I wanted to gain his acceptance. I failed. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. Now I was all alone. I realized I was going to have to learn to survive or be destroyed. And I did learn. By the time I got out, I had acquired all the skills needed to begin building my criminal empire. I even took a new name, Fisk. But I quickly became known as the Kingpin. I used my mastery of technology to break into the law enforcement computer system and to eradicate all records of my previous criminal identity. Only one thing remained to link me to the past." "I knew you were ruthless. But this. . ." "Sacrifices must be made." : '-Kingpin & Alistair Smythe' "Hard to believe after all the risks I took as Spider-Man that Parker's gonna be the one to take the fall. If only I could save the woman I love." : '-Peter Parker' "Time to even the odds." : '-Daredevil' "I cannot bare incompetence. Execute the contingency plan!" : '-Kingpin' "No doubt now who the imposter is. Only the real thing can do that with a billy club!" : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man sees Mary Jane take down a guard.) "Nice moves." "Hey, I'm a single woman living in New York. Self defense classes are a must." : '-Spider-Man & Mary Jane Watson' (Richard Fisk bumps into Spider-Man as he's trying to get away.) "Going my way?" : '-Spider-Man' "Can you guys tell me where the little spider's room is?" : '-Spider-Man to Kingpin's guards' "Where is the other one?!" "Right here, Kingpin, and the name's Daredevil." "You'll have to be a daredevil to dare to challenge me!"' "I'm taking your family. The police have your son, and I have you." "My son?!" : '-Kingpin & Daredevil' "You are weak, useless!" : '-Kingpin' "This time, the fight is mine!" : '-Daredevil' "Hold on, Moby Dick! Time for me to reel you in!" : '-Spider-Man' "Hang on to your cowl!" : '-Spider-Man' "Take her down, pal!" "The only thing going down is you!" : '-Spider-Man & Chameleon (disguised as Kingpin)' "Helpless as a beached whale." "I'm afraid the Kingpin's had the last laugh again." (Daredevil reveals the Kingpin is really Chameleon.) "Chameleon! How did you guess?" "I can see through disguises. The real Kingpin must have made the switch back at Crime Central." "Well, at least he's still got the CD-ROM that proves Peter Parker is innocent. Wait a minute. If you can see through disguises, does that mean you've seen through mine?" "No. I've respected your right to privacy. I'm a big believer in the constitution and the law." : '-Spider-Man & Daredevil' "This court finds Richard Risk, Susan Choi, and the criminal known as the Chameleon guilty. This court is willing to show leniency but you must name your accomplices if any." (Kingpin leans over to Richard Fisk and whispers in his ear.) "Sacrifices must be made." : '-Judge & Wilson Fisk' "Parker, I must apologize for the trouble you went through. I did not realize my son was stealing secrets." "I can't believe I have to swallow this. But if I let on that I know he's a criminal, he could figure out who I am. Apology accepted. Better watch it, Kingpin. Spider-Man now knows the truth." : '-Wilson Fisk & Peter Parker' "I've had it with your bungling, Smythe! Your days here are numbered! Leave me! Now how many days shall I have to wait for my son to exact his revenge?" : '-Kingpin' "But, Jonah, I don't understand. Why won't you let me tell Parker that you paid for his defense?" "It'd spoil my image. Besides, I don't want Parker getting the idea that I like him. Which reminds me, Robbie! Who told you you could offer Parker his job back? That goofy kid couldn't focus if his life depended on it!" : '-Matt Murdock & J. Jonah Jameson' "So your leaving?" "Murdock's been called D.C. on special assignment for the Justice Department. It's up to you to hold Kingpin at bay here while Murdock and I gather enough legal evidence to put him behind bars forever." "You know, I just realized that I don't know much about you. How did you and Murdock first join forces?" "It's unfortunate that we masked men must hide so much from the world. But there is one thing you do need to know. Behind this mask is the face of a friend. And a life long partner in your war against Kingpin!" "Thanks. Goodbye, Daredevil. Don't worry. I'm going to fight the Kingpin to the bitter end. So help me." : '-Spider-Man & Daredevil' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers